Mad Doctor
The Mad Doctor (real name Dr. XXX) is the secondary antagonist in the game, Epic Mickey. The Mad Doctor is the mastermind responsible for the creation of the robotic Beetleworx that hinder Mickey's path in the cartoon wasteland. The Mad Doctor also created the robotic versions of Mickey's friends to accompany Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Origination The Mad Doctor originated from the 1933 short of the the same name. In the short, he kidnaps Pluto and tries to put his head on the body of a chicken to see if it will bark, crow, or cackle. Mickey goes into the Doctor's castle to find and save Pluto. Mickey is caught and nearly killed only to realize he was dreaming. The Mad Doctor later appeared on the game Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse. He is briefly seen in a picture in the Roger Rabbit short Tummy Trouble. In the Game The Mad Doctor served Oswald by creating Beetleworx who were meant to help out in the wasteland, and also created animatronic versions of Mickey's friends for Oswald. However, when the Shadow Blot appeared, the Doctor went over to his side. While in service to the Blot, the Doctor created evil Beetleworx designed to attack anything that opposed them. He resides at Dark Beauty Castle, and works behind the scenes after that until the encounter with him at Lonesome Manor. He is one of the game's main villains, and like most of the antagonists in the game, is trying to escape wasteland by removing Mickey's heart. In the game, after you've fought him in Lonesome Manor, it turns out that he was a Beetleworx. Apparently, the Mad Doctor found out about the Blot's plan to drain the Wasteland of its Paint and, knowing that only the animatronics could exist if that happened, modified himself so that he could rule whatever remained as their king. However, Gus took the last rocket part from his pod, causing it to malfunction and send the Mad Doctor high into the sky, presumably never to return. Strategy Like the Shadow Blot, the Mad Doctor is not fought directly. To defeat the Doctor, Mickey must either destroy the Beetleworx generators, or reassemble the tracks in the attic. In order to increase the amount of Thinner you have, you must destroy the generators that are creating various Beetleworx that are trying to attack you. To do this, you must use Thinner on the red lights above the doors that generate Beetleworx. If you wish to raise the amount of Paint you have, you must rescue the gremlin in the Library and the one in the Ballroom, they'll destroy two generators for you, then put a TV on the power trigger and some anvils on some buttons to lower the tracks found in the attic can be reassembled, and the cart on the track can crash into the machine behind the Mad Doctor. Either strategy will also earn Mickey the Mad Doctor Pin. Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland "Talk about your one-hit wonders. The Mad Doctor made his single appearance as the titular villain in the 1933 Cartoon "The Mad Doctor". And even then, he was dismissed as being a simple nightmare conjured up by a sleeping Mickey Mouse. Well, this nightmare is all too real, but even Oswald would admit that the real-life Doc seems pretty benign in comparison. Using his masterful skills in cartoon technical design, the Mad Doctor cooked up the Beetleworx, mechanical helpers who aided him in fixing and beautifying Wasteland. If he's got an evil side, he's sure doing a good job of hiding it. Maybe...too good..." The Mad Doctor is a character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland digicomics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He appears in all the comics except "One Scary Night". He's very cunning, manipulative and quite the brilliant inventor. He pretends to be friends with Oswald and to help the people of Wasteland with his ideas and inventions, but clearly has his own agenda. Ortensia seems to be one of the few that doubt his "good" intensions. Gallery ShadowBlot&MadDoctorEM.jpg|The Mad Doctor and the fake Shadow Blot Epic44.png 76694 170226939673398 128165803879512 468155 6248794 n.jpg|The Mad Doctor Pin The Mad Doctor.png|In the Graphic Novel Em-render-mad-dr2.jpg 76331 169380296424729 128165803879512 462296 4244419 n.jpg Em-render-mad-dr1.jpg Mad Doctor Robot.jpg|The Doctor's Defeat and revealed as a Animatronic Mad Doctor in the Tales of Wasteland Comics.JPG|Mad Doctor in the "Tales of Wasteland" comics Trivia *Originally, the scenes where the Mad Doctor showed up in the opening sequence during trailers had him dressed in his black costume from the Mad Doctor short, confusing people into thinking it was the original Phantom Blot: http://i.imgur.com/weexq.jpg From Mad Doctor Short: http://i.imgur.com/2L2UQ.jpg *Epic Mickey is not the first videogame the Mad Doctor has been in,he also appeared in Mickey Mania for the SNES and the Sega Megadrive as the final boss of the Mad Doctor Cartoon level where Mickey has to defeat him to rescue Pluto. *The cartoon he made his Debut in is included in the game as an unlockable, it is also two of the 2D Projector Screen Levels in Lonesome Manor. (See The Mad Doctor (Projector Screen Level)) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Robots Category:Animatronics Category:Beetleworx Category:Junction Points